


关于亲吻的三次检定

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 警告：OOC，剧透！严重剧透！关于主线剧情关键情节的剧透！
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	关于亲吻的三次检定

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：哈里试图亲吻警督。  
> 不，真正的简介应该是：如果游戏中莫名其妙冒出“亲吻警督”选项，即使检定难度为3%的炼狱级别，我怎么可能忍住不点呢。  
> （感觉我玩出的哈里也比较像我，特别蠢……扶额。）

第一次

**五感发达（嗅觉）-** 空气里有股雪的味道，让你想到铁和无可挽回。  
 **五感发达（视觉）-** 半夜里的大海黑沉沉，灯塔投出的光划过，你看到掀起的浪头。  
 **五感发达（听觉）-** 静静听，你听见大海沉郁的轰鸣，浪头一样盖下来。脚下的木板道吱嘎作响。  
 **五感发达（触觉）-** 冷。一阵风从身边呼啸而过，衣服和皮肤被吹透，寒冷渗进肌肉，爬向你的骨头。  
 **你 -** _“金，你看起来很冷——要不要换件厚点的衣服？”_ 你很乐意把信号蓝海军大衣分给他，没准儿还可以趁机让他试试“弱水三千我只取一尿饮”皮夹克。  
 **金·曷城 -** _“我还好，倒是你，荣誉警督——看起来都快变成一根人形冰棍了。”_  
1\. - _“这是我的风格。明星警探从不穿派克大衣。他们很摇滚范。”_  
2\. - _“要是我想变成冰棍呢？”_  
 **3\. - [能说会道 - 极难 14] 以“接吻会让人暖和起来”为理由说服警督亲吻你。**  
 **能说会道 [极难: 失败]**  
 **你 -** “我听说……”你打算说出一通关于接吻如何促进血液循环或多巴胺分泌最终令人温暖的煞有介事的屁话，但话到嘴边，你突然勇气不足，方才认为极具说服力的言语现在听起来就是一堆引人发笑的傻话。真的要对警督说这些傻话吗？你动摇起来。  
 **金·曷城 -** “你想说什么？”  
 **你 -** 你犹豫着，又想到机不可失，时不再来。此时不说，更待何时！“我……”你再次开口，以为自己能够流利发言，没想到还是吞吞吐吐，它就是这么难出口，“你……我可以亲吻你吗？”  
 **金·曷城 -** “什么？”警督眯起眼睛，微微歪着头。  
 **你 -** 彻底失去勇气，感到丢人现眼至极点，你决定想办法收回刚才的话。“开个玩笑。”你给警督一个嬉皮赖脸的笑，“我就是开个玩笑。”  
 **金·曷城 -** “如果开玩笑能让你暖和起来，开吧。”警督点了点头。你没法判断他对你的“玩笑”有何感想。

第二次  
  
**天人感应 -** _那遥远的，不变的歌声。在海岸的这一部分尤其响亮。不知为什么，好像更近一些。还有那刺骨的寒冷，永远不变的寒冷……_   
**陷阱: 运河 -** _这个陷阱也一样，除了蝗虫什么都没有。_   
**金·曷城 -** _“跟其他的一样空……”他喘着气，“最多再看一个，我们就不做了……”他的脸被冰冷的海风吹得通红，蹲伏下身体喘着气。_   
**你 -** _“你累了吗？”_   
**金·曷城 -** _“不。我很好。我不是想抱怨……”他有些气喘。话语到这里就结束了。_   
1\. - 看看周围。  
 **2\. - [循循善诱 - 炼狱 20] 尝试亲吻警督。**  
** 循循善诱 [炼狱 ** **: 失败]**   
**你 -** 你看着警督，脱口而出：“可以亲吻你吗？”这句话根本没有经过你的大脑，像个气泡从你嘴巴里直接冒出来。  
**金·曷城 -** 警督也看着你，好像更喘不过气了。  
**你 -** 抬手模模他的后背。  
**金·曷城 -** 他推开你的胳膊，闭上眼睛，吸气、呼气，再次吸气，睁开眼睛。“玩笑讲两次，就不可笑了。”他站起身，“去检查下一个陷阱，赶紧查完，然后专注工作。案件不会自己解决自己。”  
**你 -** 除了点头你还能做什么呢？

第三次  
  
 **你 -** _“你没必要这么做的。你没有被逼入绝境。我可以放你走。”_  
 **露比 -** _“奇迹降临之日……”她一边说，一边把枪从嘴里拿了出来，但是眼睛依然牢牢盯着你。接着，她瞥了一眼你身后的隧道。“我就接受把。”她跑过你身边，然后是警督，最后消失在黑暗的隧道里。_  
 **金·曷城 -** _“好主意……”警督的脚下还不是很稳。_  
 **你 -** _“你确定吗？”_  
 **金·曷城 -** _“是的，我确定……”他得喘口气，“如果我没有丧失行动能力，一定也会做同样的事……”_  
 **你 -** 走过去，扶着他。“头疼？”  
 **金·曷城 -** 警督摇了摇头，闭上眼睛，问道：“可以吻你吗？”  
1\. - “你说什么？”  
2\. - “现在是不是有点不是时候，我们可以过后再……”  
 **3\. - [食髓知味: 简单 8]“可以！”**  
 **食髓知味 [简单: 成功]**  
 **争强好胜 -** 瞧啊，金就喜欢争强好胜，总是要“主动”。  
 **食髓知味 -** 这时候你还想这个？！#%#@%#￥……  
 **平心定气 -** 镇定，镇定，保持冷静。要酷一点。  
 **食髓知味 -** ……￥@#&@#……  
 **你 -** “可以！”  
 **金·曷城 -** 警督把眼镜摘下来，放进夹克口袋，然后，吻了你。就是这样。  
 **你 -** 吻不是落在额头，也不是落在脸颊上，甚至不是蹭一下嘴唇轻描淡写的吻，而是正儿八经的、你认为恋人之间应有的吻。  
 **食髓知味 -** 操了-操了！  
 **能说会道 -** 跟谁学舌不好，偏偏学坤诺……  
 **金·曷城 -** 警督撤回身，从夹克口袋里取出眼镜，又掏出手帕。他低着头，用手帕擦干净镜片。  
 **同舟共济 -** 蠢透了，大错特错，他想，永远不该跟同事太亲近……真是不长教训！他摇了摇头。不过，事情已经发生，没法弥补也不能逆转，他又想，只能立刻刹车，到此为止，以后再也不……  
 **食髓知味 -** 不！  
 **你 -** “金，你在生气？”  
 **金·曷城 -** 警督戴上眼镜，把手帕放回口袋。“不，我没有生气。”他说，像是什么都没有发生过。他 _看了看周围，然后指向洞穴背后。“她的帐篷，我们应该去检查一下。”_  
 **你 -** 点头。但你不会放弃的。

完


End file.
